


Halt mich

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Die letzten gemeinsamen Minuten?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist recht düster und wollte genauso raus. Vielleicht hat ja der ein oder andere ein klein wenig Freude daran.

Blut. So viel Blut. So verdammt viel Blut hat Boerne verloren. Thiel presst beide Hände fest auf seine Jacke, die den riesigen dunkelroten Fleck auf Boernes Hemd verdeckt. Er weiß, dass er Boerne damit noch mehr Schmerzen zufügt, aber er hofft, die Blutung so einigermaßen in Schach halten zu können, bis der Rettungswagen da ist.

Boerne stöhnt leise, und es zerreißt Thiel fast das Herz.

„Es tut mir so leid, Boerne“, flüstert er, obwohl ihm doch so viel mehr nach Schreien zumute ist. Am liebsten würde er schreien, bis ihm die Stimme versagt.  
Es tut ihm so wahnsinnig leid, dass er das nicht verhindert hat. Er hätte Boerne nicht erlauben dürfen, mitzukommen. Warum nur hat er sich wieder einmal überreden lassen, warum ist er dieses beschissene eine Mal nicht hart geblieben? Verfluchte Scheiße, weil er nicht hart bleiben wollte, weil er sich doch insgeheim wie so oft darüber gefreut hat, dass Boerne ihn unbedingt begleiten wollte.  
Könnte er die Zeit doch nur ein kleines bisschen zurück drehen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Boerne mitkommt, er würde es nicht zulassen.

Doch nun ist es zu spät. Überlegungen, was er hätte tun sollen, bringen nichts. Boerne liegt schwerverletzt hier, auf dem Rücken, und er kniet neben ihm. Der Boden ist feucht und dreckig, und allmählich tun ihm die Knie weh, aber das kümmert ihn nicht.

Alles ist so schnell gegangen. Das lange Messer, das gezückt wurde, und auf Boerne eingestochen hat, dreimal, viermal, Boerne, der zusammengesackt ist, nie mehr wird Thiel diese Bilder aus seinem Kopf bekommen, nie mehr. Nie mehr wird er vergessen, wie sich Boernes schmerzerfüllten Schreie angehört haben. 

„Der Rettungswagen ist jeden Moment da.“ Sie befinden sich hier am Hintern der Welt, aber trotzdem müssen sie ja bald da sein, um Boerne zu helfen, um ihn zu retten.

Boerne sieht ihn an und nickt, ganz schwach.

Er schaut Boerne in die Augen, auch wenn das so unglaublich weh tut. Aber er möchte nicht weggucken, das fände er unfair.  
Nie zuvor hat er sich so sehr gewünscht, dass Boerne ihn überheblich angrinst, wie in diesem Moment. Oh ja, was gäbe er dafür, wenn Boerne ihn jetzt überheblich angrinsen und einen seiner unzähligen blöden Sprüche bringen würde. Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn Boerne ihn mit seinem Gerede jetzt wieder einmal auf die Palmen bringen würde.

Still. Boerne ist still, redet kein einziges Wort. Angst. Pure Angst ist da in Boernes Blick.

Verdammter Mist, er will doch nicht, dass Boerne Angst hat. Das erträgt er nicht. Es reicht doch, dass ihm die Angst die Kehle zuschnürt. Sein Puls rast vor Angst, und dröhnt in seinen Ohren.  
Die Angst, dass er Boerne verliert, ist so unfassbar groß. Der Gedanke, den er bis eben mühsam verdrängt hat und nicht zulassen wollte, hämmert nun mit voller Wucht in seinem Kopf herum, und lässt sich nicht mehr abschütteln. Vielleicht wird er Boerne verlieren. Vielleicht wird Boerne ihn nie mehr überheblich angrinsen. Vielleicht sind das gerade ihre letzten gemeinsamen Minuten. So vieles, das er Boerne vielleicht nicht mehr sagen kann. Vielleicht wird er Boerne verlieren.

Er schafft es nicht länger, stark zu bleiben, er schafft es nicht. Scheiße, er schafft es einfach nicht! Ein tiefes Schluchzen entrinnt seiner Kehle. Er versucht sich zusammenzureißen, aber er muss nur noch lauter schluchzen. Der Schmerz und die Angst wollen raus.

Seine rechte Hand presst er noch immer fest auf die Jacke, mit der linken Hand greift er jetzt vorsichtig nach Boernes.

Ganz kalt ist sie. Ganz kalt ist Boernes Hand.

Er möchte Boerne halten. Er möchte für Boerne da sein. Vielleicht ist das gerade das letzte Mal, dass er für ihn da sein kann. Er schluckt seine erneut aufkommenden Tränen runter. Er möchte nicht, dass das letzte, das Boerne vielleicht in seinem Leben sieht, seine Tränen und sein verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck sind. „Boerne, ich bin bei dir“, sagt er mit so fester Stimme wie möglich.

Wieder nickt Boerne, wieder ganz schwach.

Plötzlich fängt Thiel an, eine Melodie zu summen. Weil er diese Stille nicht mehr aushält. Und weil er nicht möchte, dass das letzte das Boerne in seinem Leben vielleicht hört, sein leises unterdrücktes Wimmern ist. Es dauert einen kleinen Moment, bis er erkennt, zu welchen Lied die Melodie, die er da summt, gehört. _Hush litte baby._ Ein Schlaflied für Kinder. Haben Susanne und er früher manchmal Lukas vorgesungen, wenn er nicht einschlafen konnte.  
Er summt und summt, und er hält Boernes Hand. Und dann spürt er, dass die Hand, die er hält, schwächer wird, dass das Leben langsam aus ihr heraus sickert. Vorsichtig streichelt er mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken.

Boerne schließt seine Augen. 

Thiel hört auf zu summen. Er beugt sich nach vorne, zu Boernes Ohr. Und während er etwas hinein flüstert, hört er, wie das Blaulicht näher kommt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, wer den (sehr kurzen) Epilog nicht lesen mag, kann sich hier sein eigenes Ende ausdenken, aber ich freue mich natürlich, wenn ihr auch den Epilog lesen mögt.


	2. Epilog

Thiel streicht ganz langsam und vorsichtig über die Narbe, die Boerne von damals zurückbehalten hat. Diese Narbe wird sie immer an jenen Tag erinnern.

Sie lächeln sich zärtlich an, und Boerne greift nach seiner Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Epilog ist bewusst sehr kurz geworden, und ich denke, dass er alles aussagt. 
> 
> Ihr Lieben, ich möchte euch gerne noch mitteilen, dass dies voraussichtlich vorerst meine letzte Geschichte zum Tatort gewesen ist. Meine angefangenen Mehrteiler werde ich alle beenden, und es wird auch irgendwann sicher wieder neue Geschichten von mir geben, aber jetzt brauche ich erst einmal eine Pause, von der ich nicht weiß, wie lange sie gehen wird.  
> Danke für alles! ♥


End file.
